


Mesmer

by MoxFirefly



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, NSFW, PWP, Romance, Sexual Content, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: There’s something about Donnie’s legs that absolutely mesmerizes you.Donnie takes notice.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Donatello (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	Mesmer

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote for a tumblr friend
> 
> As usual you and Don are in your mid 20’s

He’s got a good eye for things or at least he fancies himself a good observer.

Donatello noticed things even if often times he kept quiet about it. No sense in making a big production unless it was necessary. 

This was, well peculiar to say the least.

He’d caught on during training one day. Leo was running drills that afternoon per Splinter’s orders. Leo’s training routines weren’t nearly as exasperating at their father’s but it had Donnie sweating and feeling those familiar aches. Each of them had been given an exercise with a numbered goal to reach in reps.

Mikey had gotten chin up’s, Raph push up’s, Leonardo had given himself sit up’s...

Donnie was given squats.

God he hated squats.

Despite his ability to complete the task at hand with little to moderate pain, the boring repetitive motion always made his mind wonder to other things. He was in the mist of squatting down when he caught your gaze from not too far away. He didn’t miss how your eyes were glued to his very movements.

You were clutching an array of drinks for all of them. A bottle of Gatorade slipping past your grip and rolling over didn’t even seem to phase you. 

Donnie squinted, perspiration making his glass slip a little down his snout. 

You swallowed before your eyes seem to snap out of it and retrieved the fallen beverage. 

_Interesting reaction_ , he couldn’t help but think.  
________________

“You gotta clear your cookies and this virus protector is basically useless- for Christ sake you’ve got six trojans already” Donnie had your laptop as he scrolled through it, he was standing eyes hyper focused as he ran the scans. It really helped to have such a smart boyfriend.

It didn’t hurt he was so stupidly handsome either.

But god was it hurting you that he was standing in all his 6”8 glory in nothing but some jean shorts that hugged his thighs perfectly. They were stained with oil, a few rips and tears here, clearly his at home/fixing pants .

“My love there’s so much malware here” Donnie is beside himself and you’re honestly in the gutter over him. “Don’t sue me, it turns on and goes to YouTube that’s about as much I want” Your eyes dart from his legs to his face and he so catches you.

You blush. Bright red.

Donnie smiles. 

“Well, I can have it fixed by tomorrow. Put in my own tech and I give it maintenance remotely if you like?” He scratches the back of his calf with his foot and your eyes twitch wanting to follow the motion. Is he testing you?

Oh god he’s on to you.

“That would be wonderful babe, how much do I owe you?” Your words are honey and smile so coy. Donnie’s got your laptop under his arm, he stares down at you sweetly hands in his pockets. “Hmm, I’d say it’s gonna cost you a couple of kisses” He makes a show of it being a very expensive request.

You grip his waist and you try not to melt at how much he has to lean down to catch your lips. 

He pecks you sweetly one more time before heading to his lab and you’re mesmerized once more by his legs and their long strides

This was becoming a problem.  
________________

You’re lounging on a comfy chair Donnie refurbished just for you for when you hang in his area. For once he isn’t hunched over his projects or scanning the various monitors. He’s concentrating on one with a game, controller in hands and tongue just slightly poking out of his lips.

He’s playing the basketball game that Mikey and Raph usually play. It was always kinda cute to you that for such a nerd he really did have his moments where he was a huge jock about sports. The squeaks of the shoes running the court in game are lulling. Your eyes have forgotten your book in favor for watching how _sprawled_ out he is in his computer chair.

Many things about Donnie drove you crazy and in your relatively short time with him, his fucking legs had been top 3. 

The voice in your head was yelling and between sitting there a mess in your pj’s you sat up and walked over to him.

“That was a foul!- oh hey love” He shifted between you and the game. “How’s the book?” He asked, he had loaned it to you from his personal collection. “Tragic, everyone is dying” You say chuckling as you climb onto his lap. Donatello happily adjust to accommodate you, wrapping his arms around you to continue plying. The steeliness of his plastron inviting as you cuddled close to him. Your hands make patterns on it and a familiar contented churr leaves him.

Your breath catches a little when he sneaks a hand between your legs...

He does so to reach the inside of his own thigh and scratches.

You want to scream and you can’t help but sneak a glance at him. He’s being nonchalant about it but there’s a knowing little smirk at the corners of his mouth.

Oh he wanted to play dirty?  
________________

It’s early one morning, you had stayed over, when you awoke. It couldn’t be more than 6am but knowing your large terrapin boyfriend he was up and about already.

Your eyes flutter open, knuckles digging the sleep out of them. The cozy blanket so snug and warm against your body. Donnie’s up indeed, tablet in hand, glasses and signature purple bandana missing. He squints at the screen before he yawns and stretches his arms upwards. You follow the movement, eyes scanning over every exposed limb.

His boxer shorts a little loose around his muscular thighs. 

“Are you purposefully driving me nuts at-“ You looked over at a monitor with a clock. “6:45am? Or have I done something to deserve this?” Your voice is sleepy but you’re already pressing your legs together under the blanket.

Donnie smiles innocently.

 _Innocently_ the little prick.

“Not sure what you’re referring to, my dearest” He places the tablet on a near by chair and walks over to the nook. He’s so big, not Raph big, he just fucking towers long limbs and toned muscle. You sneak a hand out of your blanket cocoon and you press it to the cause of your distress and fantasies. 

The feel of his skin is your favorite, the scales, the contrast of your skin against his green. Your hand can’t wrap around the muscle but you grip it, dig your nails lightly. Donnie sighs, the muscle in his thigh twitching. 

“I haven’t been able to think about something else than this, do you have any clue how annoying that’s been?” Your hand rubs down his hamstring before making a detour to his inner thigh. “Like Christ Don, I never thought I’d be obsessed with legs but here I am huh?” You abandon the blanket and sit up, your other hand caressing his untouched leg. 

He’s biting down on his lower lip, you could make out the tent starting to form and to torture him some more you press your face against his crotch.

He honest to god squeaks and you grin triumphantly. Your lips run across the thickening length, your nails scratch down the sides of his thighs and he shivers. “Oh y/n” He takes a shaky breath hand resting at the top of your head. You look at him, lips pressed against the length of him, your stare so sweet. Donnie digs his fingers into your messy bed hair, he moans and tries not to be too loud. 

A wet spot is forming on his boxers from your saliva and his precum. “B-baby, please...shit please” It takes all of his resolve when you slip his underwear down and his cock is heavy when you take it in both hands. Donnie grips the upper part of the nook and sighs at the first few pumps you deliver.

“Never get tired of this” You smirk before spitting onto the tip to get better traction. He groans, head lolling back as you take him in as far as you can. Donnie is on the thin side but he’s so long so fucking long. You lick a fat stripe on the underside of his cock and just at that moment he looks back down at you and it takes all of his will power to not cum on the spot.

You suck wantonly while gripping his thighs and Donnie begins to thrust, considerately slow no less, into your mouth. “Oh god, oh fuck” Comes his hushed pleas, his gaze slides to the only thing keeping the privacy, a fucking curtain and divider.

“Scared?” You utter against his cock, giving it a few slaps against your tongue.

That’s the final straw.

You find yourself on your back on the bed and a very desperate terrapin on top of you tearing at your shorts. He pushes your underwear to the side and sinks into you, Donnie has to slap a large hand on your mouth when you moan out too loudly best you wake everyone up. 

Donnie’s buried to the hilt and his urge has got him giving those desperate short thrusts that hit your spot just enough. He’s hunched on top of you, hand across your mouth pressing down and his rhythm is sloppy. He’s so close, you grin internally. 

You run your nails down his sides and he churrs a sound that clearly embarrasses him. 

“Be quiet” He whispers against your ear before letting go of your mouth. You’re about to make a comment when he gathers your legs on his shoulders.

 _Oh_.

You grip the sheets fully aware what Pandora’s box you’ve opened up. “Don’t _scream_ darling” He kisses your calf and it seals your fate.

Donnie doesn’t just speed up, he fucking jackhammers into you at the exact angle it takes to make you scream. Between holding onto dear life or letting an obscene scream scatter across the lair you slap both hands onto your mouth and pray nobody can hear you.

The noises your bodies are making are beyond x rated and you’re low key embarrassed how wet your pussy sounds. 

But your eyes are zeroed in on Donatello and the blissed out expression painted across his handsome features. Mouth parted breathing hard, lower half slapping hard against you. You’re surely bruise but fuck did you welcome it.

Donnie mouths it

‘Cum for me’

He demands it with a particularly hard hit that you feel so deeply within you. Your eyes water from the intensity of your release, eyes rolling back, teeth bitting down on knuckles. The head rush is intense and you manage to somehow open your eyes just as Donnie tips over as well. Falling forward, legs still over his shoulder, bless your natural flexibility. Each rope of cum is felt and he’s buried almost painfully in you not wanting a single drop to spill. “Oh my fucking god” He breaths out harshly thankfully letting your legs fall.

Between the panting and feeling like you’re going to pass out he manages to accommodate the two of you beneath the sheets. “I can’t feel my lower half” The two of you laugh breathlessly. “Power nap, now” He suggest, nuzzling the back of your head and holding you close.

The two of you drift off immediately.


End file.
